


So Much Better

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-coital confession is called into question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Better

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but sometimes I love this more than the sex,” Daniel panted, burrowing into Jack. He laid his head on Jack’s chest, loved the way the hair tickled his cheek. He settled, waiting for his dick to stop twitching with remembered arousal.

“Better than feeling my ass contract on your dick when I come?”

_Bastard._

“Better than that second your dick shoots in my ass?”

_Shitshitshit._

“Better than when I call you baby because I love you so much?”

_Bastardshitfuck._

.....

“Yes.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“Terrific lay, though.”

He fancied that he felt Jack smile.


End file.
